Break Away
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [AU. Request. Zane/Kai prom. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] An unlikely duo get together to have the time of their lives.


"Will you go to prom with me?" Kai nearly spit out his chocolate milk.

********

Looking up and across the table, the brunet glanced over the other male.

********

Zane Julien, the adopted son of the school therapist to be exact. With an even paler make-up face, dark kohl eyeliner, and lips that were either worn pale or a deep and dark color... And who was to forget the random piercings here or there. Mostly lining one of the completely visible ears. The thing was, he kept his bright locks the same bleach blond because "his father didn't want him to ruin his hair".

********

Huh.

********

But Kai had a different style going on. He wore casual clothing of novelty shirts and baggier pants. Zane kept to the dark clothes that rarely strayed to anything lighter than the deepest colors in the spectrum. The only real similarity is that their hair was stubborn, but they liked their styles. But the tanned had more of a crazy one, while the other had just hair that jutted right up.

********

They looked at each other, until Zane watched the lunch table, not yet getting his lunch, "Um... never mind."

********

Fighting his probable gaping, the younger shook his head, "Nah, it's cool, you just startled me is all..."

********

Why was the air between getting this way? He never knew that Zane was like this, or maybe he was just lonely. Another similarity to add to the list.

********

Kai had figured out he liked either gender by the time he hit high school. Which was about the time Zane arrived. He could admit to a double-take...

********

They continued to eat in mostly silence. There wasn't too much to speak of... But Zane practically shoveled down their slop of a lunch, then grinned.

********

The brunet then realized that even if he didn't answer directly, Zane knew what he would have said. That was crazy, and he was shocked even more at how he was practically screaming with joy... In his mind. Because he was usually chilled during every situation. But that would change, because he would get to be with Zane at prom.

********

He imagined standing there with his crush, but that was ruined after Zane was suddenly sitting next to him. Ruined was not the word, because suddenly the other was kissing him and pinning him to the table and-

********

*I*I*I*I*

********

The alarm clock came in way too early. That wasn't fair! But whatever, he sighed and sat up. His legs protested, causing him to slam onto the floor as he slipped out of bed. Tugging on random clothes on his messy floor, he moved to the mirror. He slightly fixed a few hairs. They were sticking down after all.

********

Kai moved so he could get his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. Getting out of his room, he found that everyone was gone. Turning on his phone, he found Nya had buzzed him a bunch of times about Zane. For his sake, since she wasn't interested in dating. It was rather funny to see her throw her drink in that one kid's face at lunch, after he basically stalked her all year.

********

He tried remembering the name of the guy as his cell went off. This time it was Zane himself. They really hit it off ever since they became partners in science. It was like they truly had... chemistry! He snickered at his own joke as he checked the message.

********

Usually he lugged his lazy backside into the school right before the morning bell started up, but he could cut back from cartoons and his cheap cereal. Since Zane wanted to talk to him as soon as possible, he had to go to school at that point of time.

********

Sighing, he fished his keys from their hanging place on the wall, sliding them on his curled index finger as he walked outside. Kai got into his clunky car, finding the sandwich he vowed he would have finished yesterday on the passenger seat... Shrugging, he ate a bit. Ew, he tossed the sub onto the back seat gracefully, then started his car.

********

Whoops, he almost forgot to shut the door... But he just started the piece of junk, backing out of the driveway. He thought of what Zane told him through the text... What in the world would the blond want to ask him in person?

********

Maybe they would go to prom together after all...

********

Kai already had his tuxedo, because his parents wanted him to go anyways. Because what lonely loser didn't want to go to prom? He made sure to keep his mind on the road, because otherwise he'd ruin this car even more... Hitting into another lamppost wasn't on his list of things to do with his life.

********

As he reached the school, he found a really good parking space. Score! He nearly slammed into the car next to it, but he barely noticed. Kai got out of his car, finding people looking at him in shock almost. Yeah, he never got here early unless something was serious.

********

His usual group barely looked at him, not liking he and Zane were now friends. They didn't seem to care to make room for him to pass into the building. Whatever, he tried to get passed them, but was nearly tripped. He had spotted that, but didn't mind at all. Right now he had a certain blond to talk to.

********

The brunet wasn't paying attention, then slammed into a bigger form right ahead of him. He looked up to find his crush quirking a brow down at him in amusement. Smooth... Kai gave a shaky laugh softly, but started up strong, "You wanted to ask me something?" He nearly quivered in anticipation.

********

"Yeah," Kai's breath caught in his throat, "did you copy down the science notes from yesterday? I was at the counselor's office and-"

********

"Yes!" Shouting that was probably stupid, especially after he figured out he hadn't been asked the right question. Quickly covering that up, he spoke up, "Um, yeah, I did..." He slid his backpack off, unzipping the pack, then shuffling around for his notebook. Handing it over, he felt himself heating up at all the attention he had now.

********

Starting to leave, he was lightly tugged back by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He spun around to find Zane rolling his eyes still in motion.

********

Then the older gave him a grin, "Did you think I would ask you to the prom?"

********

In front of the school, anyone could hear. His face blushed harder in shame. How could he ever...?

********

"Because you were right, meet you here when they start setting up?" Before Kai could reply, the goth was off, ignoring the sneers from the usual bullies to his looks. He was honestly happy to have this date setup. He didn't even give his clever retorts right back.

********

Alright, so Zane maybe also wanted the notes, but he could get away with asking both. He had been pretty bold, but hopefully Kai liked that... or him... Doctor Julien had pointed out that it was obvious they were into each other, but why?

********

He didn't mind, just sitting down in his desk. The rest of the dull day went by pretty fast. He moved through the hall after the bell let them be free.

********

Zane went to the bathroom stall to change into the suits that the school let them keep there in a special room. After that, he passed the mirror. Pulling out a makeup wipe bag, he took deep breaths. He felt ugly without his mask of white, but he could deal with it...

********

Taking the deepest of breaths, he began to scrub his cheeks, and then eventually everywhere but the eyes. The raccoon eyes taunted him, though. They were always present, and this would be the first day anyone saw him without a face full of beauty products. He could live... His gothic identity went away as the dirtied makeup wipe did magic.

********

He sighed as he tossed the sheets into the nearby bin, then took out his little bag for piercings. He practically winced as he took each one out. From his eyebrow, all over his ear... Zane flipped his septum piercing so it stuck in his nose, and also out of view for anyone looking at him straight on. Then he thought about the stud in his nostril...

********

Hm... It was innocent, but he wanted to look perfectly normal... Because clearly the school fashion statement called him out as a freak. Plucking it out, he clicked the little bag back together and into his shoulder bag. Moving from the bathroom, he gulped and stalked back down the hall to the giant gym.

********

Zane found many eyes suddenly on him. They were surprised, nudging friends to cause more eyes to stare him down. But he didn't mind. He made his way to Kai.

********

They didn't bother speaking much, just spending most of the night taking over the dance floor and having fun. No one could ever bring them down...

********

*I*I*I*I*

**When they looked back on this years later, they begged their future adopted son to take up the offer of prom. Maybe his own crush would want him to be there to dance with... Just one night could lead to a whole future, too.**


End file.
